mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Blabbit
|release date = 2013-03-14 |release version = 1.1.4 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Water, Gold |beds required = 1 |element1 = Eggy |class = Seasonal |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = + Spunge + Scups |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 225 |selling price coin = 220,000 |placement xp = 110,000 |rare version = |epic version = }} :This article is about the monster. For other uses, see Blabbit (Disambiguation) Description The Blabbit resembles a white rabbit-like creature with features that include spiky webbed ears, eyes in different colors and sizes, no arms, enormous feet with huge claws, a large, oversized, purple polka-dotted, fluffy tail, a bare white skin belly with a belly button, and rabbit teeth on the lower jaw. Its face, legs, and tail are covered in purple spots. Song Audio sample: The Blabbit makes a soft burbling sound, like a cooing pigeon and blows bubbles out of its mouth while doing so. Breeding The Blabbit can only be bred for a limited time during Egg-Stravaganza using this combination only: * + Spunge + Scups In 2018, breeding began on March 14th and ended on April 9th. March 29, 2017, a teaser was announced in News and posted on Facebook. Breeding began on March 31, 2017 and ended on April 18th, 2017. During the first 72 hours, the new Rare Blabbit was available. In 2016, breeding began on March 11th and ended on March 26th. In 2015, breeding began on March 18th and ended April 7th. In 2014 the breeding began on April 8th ended April 22nd. In 2013, the breeding began on March 14th and ended on April 1st. For Vita players, breeding and purchase availability extends from March 20th to April 20th every year, based on the date set on the system. ''Note: Blabbit can only be bred or purchased during the available dates. Any Blabbits on Water Island that are obtained during that time will stay unless they are sold.'' Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Pummel|9||Oceanic Outpost|23||Tree Forte Tower|17||Floofy Nest|24| }} Strategy Name Origin "Blabbit" comes from "bl'owing bubbles" and "r'abbit". As well, to "blabber" means to talk too much or to talk foolishly. For example: "My neighbor blabbered on and on." Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes * The Blabbit, like all Seasonal Monsters, cannot be used for breeding. * The Blabbit monster is the fourth Seasonal monster to be introduced to the game and appeared in the Market on March 14th, 2013 and stayed until April 1st, 2013. * It was released again out-of-season from August 26th until September 3rd, 2013. * The Blabbit monster was released again on April 8th, 2014 and stayed until April 21st, 2014. * In the Blabbit's description, it says the Blabbit likes stealing and hiding eggs. This is based on the Easter Bunny. * The Blabbit seems to have heterochromia. This makes it the first monster to have that condition, the second being Barrb. * One of Blabbit's possible default names, Morphylag, refers to lagomorphs, the taxonomic order that rabbits belong to. * There was an odd juxtaposition in the opening screen which showed the Egg-Stravaganza background, resulting in the top part of the Mammott being combined with the bottom part of the Blabbit. * The Blabbit's tail is its egg turned left 90°. * In March 2016, a contest was held titled ” Blabbit‘s Scroll “, in which players from around the world received pieces of a map. When put together, the map revealed Wublin Island. Blabbit’s Scroll was also teased in a Login Screen. * In a My Singing Monsters Twitter post teasing Wubbox‘sWubbox‘s release on Wublin Island, Blabbit is shown giving it a letter on Water Island. Category:Monsters Category:Special Occasions Category:Seasonal Monsters Category:Mirror Islands Category:Egg-Stravaganza Category:Gold Island Category:Water Island